


You'll Be Back

by Ashrel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, this feels so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrel/pseuds/Ashrel
Summary: Impa was simply a side character in Link's quest. But what if she was the main character in another story?
Kudos: 3





	You'll Be Back

Impa was not a young woman, by any means. She had lived through many disasters, including the one that had all of the sheikah exiled, and started a family, however small it may have been.

She had fought on the front-lines alongside the princess, made friends with the Hylian Champion, and saw the world be corrupted. Through some miracle, she had learned that the champion could be saved through the Shrine of Resurrection, and though it may have had consequences, she didn’t care, having come to see the boy as a younger sibling.

Zelda had run off to seal Ganon, and Impa had been left all alone, picking up the pieces of the ruined kingdom.

She had started a village, now proudly known as Kakariko Village, and become it’s designated leader. She had helped the Sheikah start a new life, and protected the village with all of her strength, because it was all she had left.

Then, as she grew older, and her mind started fading with time, she had started a family. Her daughter was her pride and joy, and she held onto that feeling with all the ferocity she could muster as her body withered.

Then that daughter had found true love, and gotten married. They stayed in the village as long as they could, before they had been attacked by a monster, and slain, leaving Impa behind to pick up the scattered pieces yet again. 

This time she had a grand-daughter to protect. She had clutched onto the child, and named her Paya, after the birthmark that she sported in a... unusual place.

She had protected the village, trained the guards, and now was left alone with a small child. She couldn’t resent that the reason why her daughter was dead was because of the man she had married. A traveler, who had insisted that she come with him on his journeys. She couldn’t hold it against him, for she had known love, and followed the man she loved blindly.

She took the child with her to visit her sister, Purah. She had arrived and seen what had become of her sister, and watched as the world fell apart again. She would outlive her sister, who was technically older than her, as her body gave out and Purah’s stayed new.

She raised Paya with a watchful eye, and hoped, and prayed to the goddess that Link would return.

And the goddess answered, sending Link to her village. She was excited to see him, and hopefully he would help her restore a family that she had once known, and a kingdom she had once served.

But the goddess was cruel, and when she saw Link, his eyes lacked the familiar gleam that would arise when he saw her. She didn’t say anything, only giving him the instructions for his quest, and helping him as much as she could. Her body was worn and feeble, and unable for journeying and heroing, but he understood.

And she watched as the sky lit up golden, and beams of pure energy shot into the sky.

And she watched as the world was saved by the boy she had come to know as her brother.

And her purpose was finally fulfilled. So she smiled, and departed from her village, and welcomed the whisper of death with open arms.


End file.
